landoferionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy
Fairies are a highly magical race that lives in Erion. They primarily reside in the Forest Kingdom of Ringford and are allies with the Unicorns and Lilliputs. Overview Fairies are one of Erion's "elemental" races due to their lives being so closely entwined with phozons, as their bodies are, in fact, completely made of them. As a result, fairies need a strong presence of phozons in the land in order to thrive, which is why they fear the Cauldron for its ability to absorb phozons in vast quantities. When fairies die, they don't leave behind a corpse like most creatures do: instead, their bodies completely dissolve into phozons in order to be used anew by the earth. Fairies are unique in that they all have two names: throughout their lives, they are referred to by their given name, which is the same as any old name. When a fairy dies, however, they are required to utter a "True Name" known only to them, as it's their means of being able to ascend to the heavens and avoid being sent to the Netherworld after they die. Some fairies also have the power to break curses with their kiss, such as the more powerful variation of the Frog's Curse. As a result of the Armageddon, the fairy race was made extinct because of the Vulcan's slaughter during their futile march to save themselves from drowning. Some of their influences are left behind in the new world, however: the World Tree stands where Mercedes died and is implied to be her reborn, with her roots extending into the Netherworld so that she can be with her lover. Appearance and Biology Generally speaking, fairies look almost exactly like humans. The main differences are that they have long, pointed ears and that all fairies have insect-like wings. Female fairies have larger, butterfly-like wings that come in a range of colors and with various patterns while male fairies have smaller, pale wings that resemble grasshopper or wasp wings. Additionally, male fairies appear to be incapable of flight while female fairies can easily fly around. Fairies also appear to have the widest color range in terms of hair, as the various types of Elf Caster have colors that range between pink, blue, and cream yellow. Fairy reproduction is never completely elaborated on. It's possible that some fairies are born directly from phozons gathering together while others are born through a pregnancy much like a human's. Baby fairies are also apparently smaller than human babies, as they easily fall prey to frogs that mistake them for insects. Fairies are shown to be capable of attraction to other races as evidenced by Mercedes's romance with Ingway, although whether it's possible for a fairy to produce a child with another race is unknown. Notable Fairies * Elfaria * Mercedes * Melvin Trivia * Fairies are meant to represent the elves found in Norse mythology, specifically the Ljósálfar, or Light Elves. * The True Names of all major fairies who die in-game (Elfaria, Melvin, Mercedes) are references to events or items in Norse mythology. * A possible slur used by other races to describe fairies negatively is "ghost," as Gwendolyn described Elfaria as the "Queen of the Ghosts" during their encounter in her first chapter.